Mal Perdedor
by Miharu Ch
Summary: Sólo dime que no fue un sueño, Clyde. STOLOVAN!  Advertencia: posible ooc y pockys


Justo ahora no puedo hablar.

¿Saben por qué?

No es que no tenga algún comentario que dar, o que sea tímido hasta ese extremo. No es porque me lo hayan pedido, o que no quiera hacerlo. Es más bien bastante simple:

Otra boca está cubriendo la mía.

Y no he hecho nada para evitarlo, pues..._ me gusta._

* * *

><p>South Park había amanecido un poco más frío de lo normal, por lo que todos iban un poco más abrigados a la escuela. Pero evidentemente esa no era excusa para evitar hacer revoltijo durante el receso. Como todos los días.<p>

Él, Kevin Stoley, por su parte hacía lo de siempre. Hojeaba algún cómic que traía entre los cuadernos, o hablaba de cosas triviales con los chicos de su círculo. Ustedes saben, "lo normal".

Hasta que un grito en masa llamó la atención de todos. Un pequeño grupo de personas cerca de los columpios hacía demasiado ruido, sobre todo las mujeres. Estiró el cuello con curiosidad para intentar alcanzar a ver lo que sucedía, pero al amontonarse la gente, aumentaron las ganas y terminó incluyéndose entre los chismosos.

Ahí en medio estaban Red, Bebe, Heidi, Craig e incluso Token. El último miraba con cierta vergüenza a una de las chicas ahí, cuyo nombre no recordaba y no le importaba. Por los comentarios, supo que casi la besó al estar jugando.

¿Jugando...?

–¡Así no es divertido, Jenny! –Le reprochó Bebe– Te has separado demasiado rápido, apenas le diste dos mordidas al _pocky._

Ah, ahora entendía.

Pero muchos ahí no parecían conocer el dulce.

– Siento si te asusté, Jenny – Habló Token ante la carita avergonzada de la chica.

Ella parecía querer hablar, pero simplemente asintió rendida. Varias burlas y silbidos no se hicieron esperar.

_Pero si son tan obvias... _

Ya estaba por retirarse al no encontrar el asunto demasiado atractivo. Pero una animada y demás conocida voz le hizo girarse de golpe.

– ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Anuncia un castaño levantando la mano hacia sus compañeros, y sonriendo como si le estuvieran grabando. Tweek venía con él. – ¿Qué hacen que se escuchan gritos hasta el baño?

Craig rodó lo ojos y Token se encogió de hombros. Red quiso hablar pero Bebe fue más rápida.

– Estamos jugando, ¿no te quieres unir? – su característica y 'dulce' sonrisa siempre hacía efecto en Clyde, y era muy, muy molesto eso.

– Claro, ¿de qué va? – Él miró a todos buscando respuestas, y luego se detuvo en Bebe, quien se colocó el pocky entre los labios y se acercó demasiado rápido.

_Lanzada._

No quería seguir mirando, porque sabía lo que venía, y definitivamente no lo quería ver. Ni siquiera tendría una buena excusa para detenerlos.

– ¡Espera!

Ah, pero Red sí.

– ¡Eso es trampa! – Stevens fue jalada del brazo bruscamente por su amiga pelirroja, y el dulce largo cayó al suelo. La rubia se giró indignada y parecía que poco le faltaba para agredirla por detenerla. Pero de todos modos, alabada seas, Red.

¿Qué hizo Clyde? Sólo rió.

Bueno, hubiera sido peor que protestara o algo. Para él, claro.

Y es momento de decirlo, él, Kevin, tenía un secreto.

_¡Ohhh! _

Que después de todos estos pensamientos se hacía algo obvio.

No podría decir que lo amaba. Pero si algo podía asegurar, es que Clyde Donovan, el tipo idiota y popular de su grado, le gustaba mucho más que presumir sus saberes de Star Wars. En otras palabras, le atraía demasiado.

_Seh..._

Y no era cosa de uno o dos meses.

Se volvía una maquinita de celos cuando lo veía con alguien más. Pero es imposible notarlo, ya que nunca hacía nada, y se tragaba sus sentimientos. Él solo, porque no le había contado a nadie más de esto, y la verdad lo más conveniente sería no hacerlo.

Tampoco le había querido dar ninguna señal a Clyde, porque era idiota y necesitaría algo bastante obvio para si quiera notarlo. Y como él siempre se quejaba mentalmente de la gente obvia, portarse de esa forma lo convertiría en un hipócrita.

_Y no, gracias. _

Regresando a la realidad, ahora todos miraban a Red buscando su explicación.

– T-Tú dijiste que si era fácil no era divertido... y ustedes son cercanos, ¡así que no vale! – Llevaba razón, pero los celos hacia Bebe eran obvios, ¿y eso era por …?

Oh.

_Alabada no seas, Red._

Quiso mirar más de cerca, y la gente estaba tan entretenida que no le fue difícil acercarse.

– Debería jugar con alguien más, como... – Primero miró a Craig, y enseguida se giró. Luego me vio a mí. – ¡como Kevin!

_Me arrepiento, ¡Todas las bendiciones a ti, Rebecca Tucker! _

Pero, espera... ¿QUÉ?

Oh si, gracias, _¡ahora todo el mundo me mira!_ Pensó.

Sintió las piernas temblar, pero su semblante procuró mantener una expresión sorprendida "normal".

Esperaba que todos quisieran cambiarlo, pero al contrario de sus expectativas, muchos empezaron a reírse y a hacer barra, mientras que más de una chica reaccionó muy positivamente. Exceptuando a Bebe, claro.

_Él me miró, y sonrió._

_Me... sonrió. _

– ¡Acepto! ¿Cuales son las reglas? – Clyde se veía demasiado animado. Como se notaba que no sabía de que iba el juego. Y seguro cuando lo sepa, tendría asco y lo miraría mal por no negarse él también.

– Tienes que comer el dulce al mismo tiempo que la otra persona, la primera en alejarse es la que pierde. Marica. – Hizo su linda intervención, Craig.

– ¿Así nos besemos? – Sorprendido. No lo culpaba.

– Esa es la gracia, creo. – Intervino un niño del público. Varios "apúrense" no se hicieron esperar, y podría jurar que las mejillas de Clyde se colorearon ligeramente con la reciente presión.

Un "no podrás" muy alentador de parte del mejor amigo de Donovan fue suficiente motivación para él, al parecer.

– ¡No me retes, Craig!

– Da igual si te reta o no, ¡aceptaste! Ahora jueguen – Jenny y Heidi parecían querer desmayarse.

Y, ¿era su imaginación o todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido? Alguien lo había empujado y ahora estaba frente a frente con el chico que le gustaba, separados únicamente por el fino pocky con cubierta de fresa que lentamente, y sin notar cuando, había comenzado a comer junto con él.

_Oh Dios mío, ¡se está acercando! _

Clyde Donovan cada vez disminuía más los centímetros que los separaban. Muy rápido, que ya incluso podía sentir su aliento golpearle los labios.

_¡Está demasiado cerca!_

¿Kevin que hacía? Estaba estático y temblando como un idiota mientras lo esperaba llegar.

Pronto el miedo y los nervios de estar siendo observados por media escuela se redujeron a ansias. O al menos de su parte.

Que no tardaron en ser saciadas, ya que de un momento a otro una satisfactoria presión sobre sus vírgenes labios se hizo sentir.

_Ah..._

Cly, su amor platónico, lo estaba besando. Y no se le veían ganas de querer separarse. O en otras palabras, "perder".

Da igual.

Sea lo que sea, ahora mismo se sentía en el puto paraíso.

* * *

><p>Y aquí estaban ahora. No sabía cuantos segundos habían pasado ya, o si ya se habían convertido en minutos.<p>

Seguían juntos, y lo único que captaba del entorno (pues había cerrado los ojos) eran comentarios como "_Joder, Clyde, ¡aprende a perder!_" o "_Pobre Kevin, creo que está en shock_". Pero poco le importaban. Tenía los labios y la suave respiración de Clyde para el solito, y a menos de que el otro decidiera perder, podrían incluso llegar a pr-

Estúpida campana.

En seguida todos empezaron a retirarse.

Entreabrió los ojos al igual que el castaño. Aún no se habían separado. Y... Dios. Tenía toda la cara roja, y seguramente él también. Percibió un ligero temblor en sus labios y de la impresión empuño las manos.

Pero en fin, a Craig le tocaba hacer su buena acción del día.

– ¡Aau! – Se quejó Cly cuando lo jalaron del cuello. Su mejor amigo se lo llevaba sostenido de ahí en dirección a la entrada, y pudo escuchar claramente un "Después te comes a tu novia" molesto.

Era estúpido, pero como ya nadie lo miraba, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó. Y posteriormente una boba risa.

Por favor, que no sea un sueño.

Y que ese "_¡Tienes que admitir que no está mal!_" no haya sido una alucinación.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Ya, ya. Advertí que estaba ooc, me estuve fijando en los episodios con Kevin, pero aún así no se mucho de las cosas geeks y no incluí casi nada de eso orz<p>

En serio, el Stolovan necesita mucho más amor! uvu

Acepto críticas, tomatazos, palazos, golpes, besos (?) y todo lo que quieran... por escrito.


End file.
